


Heir's Game Thing

by Send_Help48



Category: Heir's Game Webtoon
Genre: First story, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_Help48/pseuds/Send_Help48
Summary: This is a test, you don't have to read it if you don't want to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading my first story on this website. I know it's not perfect so I shall put some warnings that will be in this story:  
\- Half-(but overall bad)okay grammar  
\- A tiny bit of cursing (only 1 word)  
\- Cringe  
\- Tumblr chat thing

Theuden is the son of the Duke from their land  
Isran is a participant in the Heir's Game. What if they both had phones and started texting each other memes?

Theuden: *sends a picture of success baby meme* LOOK AT DIS CHILD

Isran: Please stop.

Theuden: Okay.

Theuden: NOT *sends an avalanche of memes to the group chat*

Isran: WHYYYYYY

I WARNED YOU IT WAS CRAP.  
-Author~chan.


	2. Trip to Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I thought that I wouldn't be visiting this again, but fudge it! I thought I could give the people what they want and add a chapter, so here I am! Making another chapter! I'm only doing Isran and Theuden.
> 
> catboi - Isran  
Theudenwashere - Theuden

10:34 AM, Thursday, 4th June

catboi: babe, u good?

Theudenwashere: Yeah I'm fine, in Starbucks right now.

Theudenwashere: What about you?

catboi: im good just wanted to check in

Theudenwashere: Thank you.

Theudenwashere: Do you want anything?

catboi: no thank u

Theudenwashere: Are you sure?

catboi: ye

Theudenwashere: Last chance, are you 100% sure that you don't want anything?

catboi: fine

catboi: can u please get me the strongest mix of caffeine they have?

Theudenwashere: No. Absolutely not.

catboi: but i need it

Theudenwashere: Remember the last time you had that?

Theudenwashere: You wanted to run a marathon.

Theudenwashere: At 3AM.

catboi: that was last time

catboi: im older now and ive learnt my lesson

Theudenwashere: By 2 months.

catboi: *sends a picture* 

catboi: pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?

Theudenwashere: Alright.

Theudenwashere: You win.

Theudenwashere: You're getting your coffee.

catboi: yay!

catboi: thank you!

catboi: luv u!

Theudenwashere: You're welcome.

Theudenwashere: Love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a bit cheesy and weird, I tried. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
